


Mastering Addiction

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some habits you just can't kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Cliches

“I can stop anytime. Really. Cold turkey,” Spike paced back and forth. “It’s not like I’m staying to feed some deep-seeded craving. I choose to remain. Addicts don’t choose. There’s just a blind aching need that must be fed. You don’t think I can stop, do you? Do you?”

He grabbed his duster and stormed toward the crypt door, only just realizing that it was still light. “Bollocks!”

Sighing, he made his way back to the chair and turned on the TV. It was sweeps after all. If Sheridan didn’t get Luis this time, well he would stop watching. Maybe.


End file.
